WordGirl: Warrior of Sontar!
by Megamafan16
Summary: Featured Words: Warrior, Unconscious. WordGirl's been captured by an alien invader: Dox of the Sontarans! While the city runs amok from crime, the 5th Doctor and Captain Huggyface fight to save her...but can they do it in time?


Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl, Doctor Who, or any related properties.

Note: If it's not already apparent, this is Peter Davison's (Fifth) Doctor.

* * *

WordGirl (and Doctor Who) in….

WORDGIRL, WARRIOR OF SONTAR!

**Watch out for the words 'Warrior' and 'Unconscious'.**

* * *

**Oh no! Doctor Two-Brains is robbing the grocery store! Surely somebody will come to stop his evil plot-**

"Yeah right!" exclaimed Doctor Two-Brains: "I've already knocked all the guards unconscious with my knockout-ray (he said pointing to the stunned security guards with stars swirling around their heads), and finished packing up my van with all the cheese it can hold, and WordGirl hasn't shown up to stop me! Henchmen! Start driving!"

"Sure thing, Boss!" said the red-capped henchman, who started up the engine in the mad doctor's mouse-van. The villain himself leaped onto the back of the van, and hung on triumphantly as they drove off with their haul.

**What? WordGirl didn't stop a crime? Maybe she's too busy stopping…Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy's bank robbery?**

"Nope!" exclaimed the sandwich-headed villain, as he pulled the entire bank's vault out of the building, with a claw mounted on the bottom of his Sandwich-Crusher.

**Captain Tangent's attack on the docks?**

"Nay, me hearty!" exclaimed the pirate as he lifted, and emptied, entire metal shipping crates with his magnetic hook.

**THE AMAZING ROPE GUY HOLDING UP A HOT DOG STAND?**

"Nope!" exclaimed the Amazing Rope Guy as he waltzed away from a tied-up hot-dog stand owner, all the money in his hand…until the villain tripped, and wound up tangled up in his own rope.

**Oh dear, crime is running rampant in the city, and WordGirl, the warrior for truth, justice, and the use of the right word, is missing in action! Does the city have any hope?**

*(one scene transition later)*

"WHAM!" shouted the Whammer as he brought his fists together, shattering the glass casings surrounding the artifacts he wanted: swords and helmets that belonged to Vikings from long ago. Ignoring the museum alarms going off around him, the Whammer grabbed them all and headed towards the door…

_Vrooossshhh… Vrooooooosssshhhh…. Vrooossshhh….Vrooosshh…_

…where there suddenly faded into view: a large blue box, with a door on the front, and some writing just over it! The Whammer tried to read it…but all that came out was: "Uhhh…Whammer…Public Wham…Box?"

"That's 'Police Public Call Box' for you, sir," said (with a british accent) the figure that walked out of the freshly-materialized box. The Whammer struggled to recognize the man, but failed.

The man wore a cream-colored longcoat and sweater, both with red stripes, with red-and-white striped pants. He had a head of blond hair, which outlined his relatively young (for an adult) face. On his coat, the Whammer noticed he had a stick of celery.

"Uhhh…Who are you? I don't recall whammin' you!" asked the Whammer…

…and the stranger gave this response: "Isn't it obvious? I'm a policeman! And you're not supposed to steal swords and helmets of ancient Viking warriors in front of a policeman!"

"Oh yeah? Well you're whammin' with the Whammer now, yeah!" exclaimed the Whammer as he dropped his loot, and readied a 'wham'. The stranger, apparently knowing what was coming, quickly dashed back inside the Police Box.

"WHAM!"

The shockwave spread out from the Whammer's fists, and went straight towards the Box…and then bounced right back, hitting the Whammer instead! The villain didn't have the chance to act surprised before he was hit by his own 'wham,' and knocked back into a nearby wall.

Shortly afterwards, the stranger stepped out of his police box, and thus was able to catch a glimpse of the Whammer falling out of his little indent in the wall, and collapsing onto the floor.

"Good thing the TARDIS is wham-proof. I don't think my policeman act would've fooled him for much longer…" said the stranger, before he walked over to a nearby telephone, dialed the police, and…

**Wait a sec…Aren't you-**

"Not right now," the stranger said, hushing the narrator before he spoke into the telephone:

"Gentlemen, I believe you may want to get to the museum quickly, the Whammer's here – no, he's quite harmless. In fact, he's very much unconscious! And before you ask, 'unconscious' means 'unable to see, hear, or otherwise sense what is going on, usually temporarily and often as a result of an accident or injury'. It could also refer to something you do unintentionally, and without knowing you did it, like 'unconsciously doing something really embarrassing,' but that particular definition isn't important given the situation… So you'll come pick him up? Thank you, my good man!" And with that, the stranger hung up.

"Now then, what were you going to ask me?"

**Um, I was going to ask whether or not you were the Doctor! The alien Time Lord who's time machine looks like a Police Box, who has helped WordGirl out several times in the past!**

"Ah, well, in that case: yes, that's me!" said the Doctor. "Pleased to meet you!"

**Oh good, so the city does have a protector: WordGirl's gone missing!**

"What?" the Doctor asked the narrator, surprised…

*(one scene transition later)*

"Wake up, Lexiconian. You've been unconscious long enough."

Hearing the strange, hoarse voice, WordGirl groaned. The first thing she noticed was the massive ache in her head, which she tried to massage…until she noticed another thing: her hands were not moving! Scared by her lack of movement, her eyes shot open…

She found herself in some kind of tube, with green energy coursing along her entire body, thus explaining the lack of movement she currently possessed. Beyond the glass casing, she could see the kinds of equipment one would see in a scientist's laboratory. In the corner was a massive silver sphere with a doorlike opening in the side. And standing in front of her little tube, there was a short, armored figure with three fingers, and a dome-shaped helmet.

"Wh…" WordGirl tried to ask through her headache; "Who…are you?"

"Who am I?" the voice said again, obviously coming from the helmeted figure: "I am Field Major Dox, Weapons Specialist of the 27th Sontaran Battle Fleet. It is my task, as assigned by my commander, to seek out new weapons to aid my fellow warriors in battle. And I have just found the Sontarans a new weapon:"

"You." The figure's voice finished, causing WordGirl to gasp in surprise…

*(one scene transition later)*

The Doctor dashed around the city, randomly asking citizens on the streets: "Where did you last see WordGirl?" Each answer he got pointed him to a new spot in the city…each with a distinct lack of a red-clad superhero.

"This is getting me nowhere fast!" the Doctor eventually said to himself, stopping in the park to rest; "The narrator was right; WordGirl, and her alter-ego, Becky Botsford, are nowhere to be found! I've checked the Botsford house; they think she's in school! I checked the school; they were on a field trip to the rug factory! I checked the rug factory; they said she was checking out a strange new design of rug! I checked that new design; no Becky, and no WordGirl! Where in the world could she be?"

….

(faint monkey screeches)

Suddenly, the Doctor snapped his fingers: "Of course! No WordGirl…but definitely a Captain Huggyface!" And with that, he ran in the direction of the monkey sounds, and eventually found Captain Huggyface under a nearby bush, moaning and groaning in his native monkey language.

"Oh, poor Captain… who could have done this to you?" he asked Huggy, but received no response.

**Is he…**

"Unconscious? Yes…Luckily, I know a secret massage technique from the planet Hedenex that _should_ wake him up…"

Instantly, the Doctor's hands became like blurs, pressing and poking various points around Huggy's body at lightning speed. After about five seconds of this, the Captain's eyes fluttered open…

"It worked!" the Doctor exclaimed in triumph. Then, as Captain Huggyface said something in monkey-screeches that roughly translated to 'ow my head', the Doctor responded: "It's OK, Captain. The headache will go away soon…"

Suddenly, Captain Huggyface's eyes shot open, and he started screeching in desperation. The Doctor, concerned, held him down and said: "Calm down; it's me, the Doctor! I'm here to help you…just calm down, and tell me what's got you so frantic."

It took Huggy a few seconds to remember the Doctor…the Daleks, the Master, the Cybermen…but remember the Doctor, and his friendliness towards WordGirl, he did. With a deep breath, he explained everything that happened to the Doctor…

…who jumped up in surprise; "You know what, forget calm! We need to find those Sontarans!"

**What?**

"Sontarans! An alien race of proud warriors, they're grown in specialized factories for one specific purpose: to fight against another alien race called the 'Rutan Host' in battles that span entire galaxies! And the rest of the Sontarans that aren't fighting the Rutans, they are searching for new weapons to use _against_ the Rutans!"

"And apparently," said the Doctor, as the scene faded to a flashback: "a Sontaran has captured WordGirl…and whatever it wants her for, it cannot be something good."

*(Flashback)*

WordGirl and Captain Huggyface, hours ago, were flying through the city on a routine patrol…when all of a sudden, a bright beam of energy zipped up from the ground, right in front of them! WordGirl just barely dodged it, and then looked down to see where it had come from:

A helmet-wearing armored figure with three fingers was standing in the middle of the park below her, holding a thin rod up in the air… which produced another energy beam, forcing WordGirl to dodge again.

Then, WordGirl zoomed downwards to confront her attacker; "What's the big idea of blasting me with those…whatever those were?"

"They are stun-rays, which render its target unconscious." said the mysterious armored person. "Under normal circumstances, I would have brought a weapon with which to finish you off. I am a warrior after all."

Captain Huggyface screeched, and WordGirl responded: "A 'warrior' is 'One who is engaged in or experienced in battle.'"

"Indeed. My kind has seen many battles, with me taking part in several. Therefore, I am a warrior…and you are definitely a Lexiconian, given your skill with the spoken word. I have found what I seek! You shall come with me, Lexiconian!"

And before WordGirl could react, the warrior raised its weapon, and blasted a stun-ray at WordGirl! She instantly collapsed to the ground, knocked out!

Shocked, Captain Huggyface leaped at the attacker, readying a kung-fu kick…but another stun-ray hit him, and he suffered the same fate as WordGirl…

*(End Flashback)*

"At that point," the Doctor continued, "the Sontaran most likely stuffed Huggy under the bush, hoping no-one would find him, and carried WordGirl off."

**Yes, but where?**

"I'll tell you where: where we need to be! Huggy, come with me to the TARDIS!"

Huggy quickly dashed after the Doctor, anxious to save Wordgirl.

**Meanwhile, WordGirl is still the captive of the mysterious Sontaran warrior...**

"But…What do you want me for?" asked WordGirl.

"As I said: a new weapon! I shall turn you into the weapon that will give the Sontarans the power to finally defeat the Rutans!"

"But…I'm not a weapon! I'm a living being!"

"True…but once I place you under my control, you shall obey my every command with unconscious obedience!"

And with that, Dox's imagination began speculating the massive benefits of having a brainwashed Lexiconian at his beck and call…

"_I obey my commands!" WordGirl would shout as she flew among the ranks of the Rutan spaceships, and tore them apart with her super-strength!_

"_For the glory of Sontar!" she would proclaim as she claimed planet after planet, frightened by her tremendous power, for the growing Sontaran Empire._

"_I hereby promote you, great warrior, to Fleet Major Dox!" General Quarr would proudly exclaim at Dox's promotion ceremony, in honor of his great contributions to the Sontaran cause._

_And Dox would be, from then on, known as 'Dox, the War-Winner'!"_

As he became caught up in his fantasies, Dox felt that it would be best to remove his helmet, and face the future like a proud invincible Sontaran (and proclaimed such out loud). Thus, with a hiss of compressed air, he removed his helmet and cradled it in his left arm…allowing WordGirl a full view of his dome-like head, with brown, cracked skin and deep-set eyes.

"Ah, I love the smell of imminent victory…" he proclaimed… "And now, Lexiconian, it is time to become a Sontaran weapon!"

And with that, Dox pressed a button on a nearby control panel…WordGirl saw a strange device appear from a hidden compartment, a device which Dox grabbed and aimed at WordGirl! He pressed the button…

….and nothing happened! Dox pressed the button again…and slapped the machine, and tried yet again…but still nothing happened!

"Huh?" WordGirl asked.

"Confound it!" Dox exclaimed in frustration; "I forgot to replace the batteries! Now I shall have to drain my ship's power supply for power!"

Angry, Dox turned around, and walked towards the big sphere in the corner of the room. As WordGirl got a full view of the back of his head (and found her eyes mysteriously drawn to the hole on the back of his neck), he pressed a panel in...and a rectangular door opened up in the sphere...

Just then, out of the corner of WordGirl's left eye, she saw a thin blue outline flashing just outside her containment tube. As it started to take a familiar shape, the sound finally reached her ears:

_Vrrrrooooossshhh...Vrroosshhh...Vvvvrrrrooooosshhh..._

Dox, also, watched in shock as the TARDIS finished materializing.

Shortly afterward, out stepped a man in a cricketer's (and yes, WordGirl recognized the outfit from a book on British Cricket) uniform, who surveyed the situation and then remarked: "Hm, first Linx, then Styre, and now you! Why am I not surprised to find a Sontaran warrior working alone?"

"What surprises me," replied Dox as he drew his weapon, "is how you found me out here!"

"Oh, I tracked your unique energy pattern once you exposed it...I guess you didn't think the locals had the kind of equipment needed! Or..." said the man as he shifted over to the right, (allowing WordGirl a view of a large lump under his coat) "You just unconsciously assumed you wouldn't run into me: the Doctor!"

WordGirl gasped slightly; she knew the Doctor very well, and that he has multiple faces, plus she's memorized the TARDIS's appearance...but she didn't want her Sontaran captor to know that.

With a snarl, Dox raised his stun-blaster: "Perhaps I _was_ slightly overconfident, Doctor. However, this can soon be remedied-"

"Waitwaitwait!" the Doctor said as he leapt to the right, fully placing himself between WordGirl and Dox; "Aren't you sure we could work this out somehow? Some way where you go in peace, and let WordGirl and me go?"

(Unknown to Dox, Captain Huggyface crept out from his hiding spot under the Doctor's coat, and sneaked behind WordGirl's containment tube while the Doctor hid him from view.)

"No, Doctor! I am Field Major Dox of the 27th Sontaran Battle Fleet, and I have orders from my general: to find new weapons with which to crush the Rutan forces, and to dispose of any enemies that stand in my way! You are a known enemy of the Sontaran Empire, Doctor; And you are standing in my way! So I shall ignore your pleas for compromise, and simply _take _the Lexiconian as I please!"

"But WordGirl doesn't belong to you!" protested the Doctor; "She belongs to none but herself! She has duties to protect this planet from evil!"

"All the more reason to take her!" Dox exclaimed proudly; "The Sontaran Empire could make good use out of this planet; and once the Lexiconian fights for the Sontarans as our new weapon, no one will be able to stop us from taking over!"

Suddenly, Captain Huggyface screeched out loud, and WordGirl felt movement begin to return to her limbs...

The Doctor, meanwhile, noticed Dox's confused expression, and translated: "Here's what Captain Huggyface was trying to say, Dox: 'WordGirl will stop you, especially now that she's free!' Or words to that effect."

Before Dox could think up a response, the energy restricting WordGirl's movement suddenly vanished entirely, and she zipped all around the room in an instant to stretch her tired muscles! Then, she settled down floating next to the Doctor and Captain Huggyface, glaring triumphantly at Dox...

...who simply smirked back! "So be it!" he exclaimed; "I am a warrior, and can fight to recapture you if I must!" The Sontaran then raised his rod-like raygun, and squeezed the trigger!

Thinking quickly, WordGirl used her super-speed to grab a nearby piece of reflective glass, and use it to reflect the oncoming stun-ray back onto Dox...to no effect!

"Ha! I cannot be rendered unconscious _that_ way! My Sontaran space-armor is too thick!" exclaimed Dox, as he continued firing.

"Geez, what a boaster," WordGirl commented to her friends, who hid behind the metal shield along with her. After an exceptionally strong blast nearly knocked her shield out of her hands, she then said: "What do we do, Doctor? With or without me, he'll take over the world if we don't stop him!"

"Don't worry, WordGirl, it's just one Sontaran," the Doctor replied, "if we knocked him unconscious, we'll have that done!"

Captain Huggyface screeched at the Doctor, to which he replied: "That's because Sontarans are protected from the _front_; there's a little hole on the back of the neck, called the 'probic vent', and if one were to give it a good 'whack,' he'd be out like a light!"

WordGirl suddenly remembered her attention being drawn by the hole on the back of Dox's neck...and instantly knew what to do. She handed the shield to the Doctor and Captain Huggyface, and with her fastest burst of super-speed to date, burst out from behind the protective metallic mirror with a cry of "WOOORRRRD UP!"

Before Dox could re-aim his weapon, WordGirl started flying around him in circles at incredible speeds, creating a miniature tornado around the Sontaran! The heavy alien struggled against the vortex, but was eventually picked up and thrown across the room...

...where he hit the wall back-first, his probic vent squashed between him and the wall. Stars and tweeting birds suddenly began swirling around his head, as he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

…...

After a minute, the Doctor and Captain Huggyface walked out from behind the improvised shield, to see that they were victorious. "Well, he won't be going anywhere for a little while," remarked the Doctor, "So what do you say, WordGirl? Day safe with the Sontaran unconscious?"

"...Hmmm..." WordGirl thought about it for a second, and then said: "Not when he wakes up...unless, of course, we get him off-world!"

*(one scene transition later)*

"Okay," said the Doctor, "his technology has all been disassembled, and he's been stuffed into his spaceship. WordGirl, care to do the honors and throw him out into space?"

WordGirl nodded...

"...Good, because you're the only one with the super-strength."

After a quick laugh, WordGirl carried the sphere-shaped spaceship outside of Dox's former laboratory (installed in an abandoned building on the edge of town) gave it a good swing, and hurled the spaceship up into the sky...where it eventually disappeared with a twinkle.

"And that takes care of that!" WordGirl proudly exclaimed.

"Lucky for us," the Doctor commented, "Dox underestimated _your_ capabilities as a warrior."

WordGirl blushed at the compliment.

**Later that day, the Doctor decides to take his leave...but not before giving WordGirl a little something...**

"What is it, Doctor?" WordGirl asked, holding the remote-shaped device in her hand.

The Doctor, leaning out of the doors to the TARDIS, explained: "That is a space-time communicator! With it, you can call me whenever you need me; wherever I am in time or space, the TARDIS will pick up the signal, and I'll be able to come rushing to your aid!"

"You see," he continued, "Already, we've fought Cybermen, Daleks, and now Sontarans together-"

"And the Master," WordGirl mentioned. "Don't forget the Master

"We have to fight the Master together? Oh dear..." the Doctor said worriedly...before continuing" "Ah yes, well, that hasn't happened to _me_ yet...time travel does get quite confusing. Anyhow, I got to thinking: you might need my help again soon. So, with this, you can call me whenever you need advice or assistance with the latest alien warriors trying to conquer the world..."

"Got it." WordGirl proclaimed

"And..." the Doctor smiled slightly as he continued, "you can keep me informed of how things are going with Tobey... I still think you two would get along quite nicely..."

WordGirl, with an embarrassed blush, said: "...Maybe, maybe not..."

"Oh well, no harm in trying. See you in either the past or the future, WordGirl!"

And with that, the Doctor closed the door to the TARDIS, which promptly began fading away.

_Vrroooosshhh...Vrooooosshhh...Vrrrrooossssshhh...Vroossh..._

**And so, the Doctor and WordGirl, using their warrior skills, knocked the Sontaran invader unconscious and saved the day!**

**Tune in next week (or so) for another amazing, colossal adventure of our pint-size powerhouse, WORDGIRL!**

* * *

WordGirl/Doctor Who in WordGirl, Warrior of Sontar was made possible by positive reinforcement from REVIEWERS LIKE YOU

THANK YOU


End file.
